


Happiness is when you really feel good about somebody

by wildlilies



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlilies/pseuds/wildlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: AU, Alex is a painter and Matt is a footballer. They meet in a cafe and sexy and/or fluffy flirting follows.

As always, the cafe on the corner was ridiculously packed during the lunch hour. Matt encountered this every day he decided to go, but the cafe was close to the gym where his team practiced, and they had delectable scones, so fighting the crowd was worth it.

Juggling a cup of coffee and two scones (he figured he'd work off the extra sugar in his afternoon workout), Matt glanced around the cafe trying to find an empty table, but today that pursuit was proving fruitless. Almost every table was full of distracted office workers, moms with their screaming kids, and teenagers on their phones. All except for one table by the window.

From his vantage point by the counter, all he could see was a cascade of golden curls that were practically glowing in the sunlight from the window. He took a step closer to find that the other chair at the woman's table was blessedly empty, and didn't look like anyone was planning to occupy it. 

After being jostled by someone trying to get cream for their coffee, he made his way over to the single empty chair. As he approached the woman, he could see her shading a drawing of a girl in a sketchbook.

Matt cleared his throat and gestured to the empty chair when she looked up. "Mind if I join you? There's not really anywhere else. I promise I won't disturb you."

A grin broke out on her face and she nodded. "Oh, of course! Please, sit!"

Matt muttered his thanks and joined her, taking a sip of his coffee as she returned to her sketch. True to his word, he didn't bother her; instead he munched on his scone and watched the passer-by out the window. However, when he turned back to grab his coffee, she was looking at him curiously. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she blushed, caught.

"Sorry, I just - you look really familiar."

"Really, now?"

She nodded, biting her lip and sliding her sketchbook onto the table. "I just can't place you, though."

Matt shrugged, trying to hide a smirk. "With my good looks, I'm probably the man of your dreams."

The woman laughed brightly and leaned forward. "Dreaming of a man like you, well... I think I'd remember." She quite obviously dragged her gaze down his toned arms that were resting on the table and Matt felt his heartbeat speed up in spite of himself.

The woman leaned back again, and looked at him pointedly. "But really, are you going to tell me who you are? Because if I don't figure it out, I'll go mad."

Matt grinned. "You'll be one of many who've gone mad over me." That earned an eye-roll from the curly haired woman. "But really, my names Matt Smith. I'm a f-"

"Football! That's how I know you! Oh, my daughter watches your team all the time. That's right, Matt Smith."

He nodded, smiling. "Do I get to know your name in return?"

She frowned. "Oh, but I'm not anyone famous. I just paint."

"I'd still like to put a name to that gorgeous face."

The woman blushed again, and damn did she look beautiful when she did. "I'm Alex."

Matt sat back in his chair. "Alex. Lovely name for an even lovelier woman."

"Thank you." Alex glanced down at her watch, and gasped. "Oh, no. I have to go, I have to pick up my daughter and I have to- shoot. Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Smith."

She quickly grabbed her things and stood to leave, and Matt stood up quickly as well. "Wait! First off, it's Matt. And second-" Alex glanced up at him expectantly, biting her lip. 

"Can I see you again?"

She looked surprised for only a moment before biting back a smile. "Yes, I'd- I'd like that."

"Great, got plans on Friday?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do, actually."

Matt tried not to appear disappointed. "Oh, no worries. We can find another day."

Alex bit her lip for a moment and then ripped off a scrap of paper from her sketchbook and scribbled something on it. She folded it and handed it to him, heart racing when her hand brushed his. 

"I have an art show on Friday. I'm showing off some of my work. If you're interested, you can come as my date." She spoke uncertainly, as if expecting him to say no.

Matt grinned. "I'd like absolutely nothing more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Taylor Swift's "Begin Again"


	2. A lost girl and holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: Matt and Alex find a lost child in a supermarket while shopping together but trying not to look like they're together.

Alex was just reaching for a bottle of wine when she felt the tug on her skirt. She turned and glanced down to find a small girl looking up at her with wide, watery eyes and a trembling lip. Immediately she knelt down, setting her basket at her side and looked at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?"

The girl shook her head and Alex furrowed her brow in concern. "I can't find my mummy, Miss River."

Alex made a soft noise of sympathy and reached out to smooth back the girl’s hair. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll help you find her. What’s your name?”

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Matt coming around the corner. 

“Hey Alex, you wrote Gouda on this list, but I don’t even know what- oh, hello!”

The girl’s eyes had gone wide at the sight of him, and when he greeted her she smiled excitedly and tugged on Alex’s hand.

“Miss River, you brought the Doctor!”

Alex shot Matt a grin over her shoulder and nodded to the girl. “Yes, I did! And he’s going to help us find your mum. Doctor, this is…”

“Abigail.” She stuck out her hand for Matt to shake, and after shifting his basket to the other hand, he shook it. “Nice to meet you, Doctor!”

Matt bit back a grin at her mature politeness and nodded back. “Nice to meet you, too. Now, what do you say we go find your mum, yeah?”

Abigail nodded slipped her hand into Alex’s as she stood. They began to make their way up to the cashiers where they could call for her mum over the intercom. After a few moments, Abigail noticed Matt trailing slightly behind her and Alex. 

“Doctor, why aren’t you holding Miss River’s hand?”

“Err…” Matt ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with an answer. “I’m just focused on making sure we find your mum.”

Abigail rolled her eyes, and Alex had to stifle a laugh. “But you guys are married! You have to hold hands, it’s like a rule.” She suddenly stopped moving, slightly jerking Alex to a halt. 

“Come on, Doctor.” She shot Matt a look that told him she wouldn’t be moving until she got her way.

Matt glanced at Alex. Though they often shopped together, they always tried to keep up the appearance of being good friends, and nothing more. And usually, it worked. Holding Alex’s hand in a public place, even if only to appease a little girl, would not help that image whatsoever. 

After a few moments of silent debating, he reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They were in a grocery store, after all, and what kind of paparazzi would stake out in a grocery store? 

They held hands all the way up to the cashiers and through the intercom call for Abigail’s mother. Every time one of them made the move to let go, Abigail gave them a look that sent them scrambling for the other’s hand. After a while, they gave up and Matt let his thumb brush over Alex’s knuckles while she leaned into him slightly.

Soon after the intercom call, Abigail’s mother came and retrieved her, thanking them profusely as Abigail waved goodbye to “the Doctor and Miss River.” Happy that all had worked out, Matt and Alex made their way back to where they left off. They held hands for a little while longer until they both remembered where they were, and jumped apart, shopping closely but separately for the rest of the outing.

-.-.-

The next morning, Alex woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Grumbling, she extracted herself from Matt’s tight embrace and reached for her phone. She found several messages from friends and family, and one important one that contained a link to a tabloid article.

Scanning it quickly, she groaned loudly, waking her sleeping boyfriend. Matt rubbed at his eyes before asking her what was wrong. She handed him the phone to read and snuggled back down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

When he finished reading, he set the phone down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Say something, Matt.”

He shifted and wrapped his arms around her. “Well, of all the ways I’d planned and imagined it, I never expected to be outed because a lost little girl in a grocery store.”

She grinned, and kissed his chest before sleep overtook them once more.


End file.
